We Saved Greendale - Now What?
by vainhopes
Summary: The morning after the events of 5x13, Jeff has to deal with some self-revelations resulting from the finale.


We Saved Greendale - Now What?

Rated : T

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor profit off of these characters. Don't I wish...

Length: 2,830

A/N: Just a quick little one-shot post 5x13, where Jeff realizes he has to start being more honest with himself, and everyone else. Some angst, some fluff, all Jeff and Annie.

* * *

They'd saved Greendale.

At least, for now. Jeff wouldn't ever deny that the threat of Greendale becoming un-saved was a pretty permanent thing around here. Kind of an indelible aura that was part and parcel of the school, but for now at least, Greendale was safe; Saved through their actions, with the help of the reclusive Russell Borchert.

Despite the fact that everything was fine for once, Jeff couldn't remember the last time he felt this unsettled. Maybe it was that he was used to things going wrong, or being awry. Maybe there was something they'd missed that would bring the school tumbling back down around their ears again at any moment.

Maybe it was because he was lying to himself, and he had finally realized it.

Jeff Winger is not a man who has sudden self-realizations, but he'd started having far too many since getting tied up with this collection of misfits.

He blamed Abed. And Troy.

Abed because he invited everyone else to Jeff's fake study group, suddenly turning it into a real study group. Troy because he was followed to the fake-then-real study group by An-…because he helped enable Pierce's perpetual adolescence.

He couldn't blame Britta, even though she'd invited Abed. Since he'd started the study group ruse in order to get her into bed, that was too close to blaming himself for the whole thing.

Now, thanks to them, he was having realizations that he couldn't un-realize, or even rationalize. There were desires and impulses in him that he'd denied and circumvented for so long, like a health nut eating carob, even though they're desperately craving chocolate that he was now having a hard time not staring straight at.

He sat in Greendale's cafeteria, a cup of coffee in front of him, and an identical cup across the table from him, in front of an empty seat.

He and Annie had taken to getting morning coffee together, as an "pre-meeting planning meeting." Since he was the "leader" of the Save Greendale Committee, and she'd essentially become the actual leader, they found it useful to get together and talk over issues. She brought the organization and leadership skills, and he brought…the gavel? The title of leader/chairperson?

Jeff brought the coffee, is what eventually turned out to be the case. Annie brought the impetus for action and Jeff brought the coffee. At first, Annie seemed to want to run everything by him, almost as if she felt that he needed to approve all of her ideas, but as Jeff made it more and more clear through words and actions that he was happy to sit back and take a back seat role to her, she stopped asking so much, and just started doing.

Jeff might have been bothered by this, except for one thing. They kept meeting for coffee. They'd pay a little lip service to committee business, but spent most of their time on other topics. Annie's classes, Jeff's lesson plan (or lack thereof, though with Annie's influence, he'd started taking teaching far more seriously than at first…but he was still Jeff.)

Sometimes, they'd just talk. More and more, it was becoming them just talking.

Jeff hadn't realized that it had become the highlight of his day until after they beat back Subway, and realized that it might all end now. Which is why he was sitting at their usual table, at their usual time, with their usual coffee, trying as hard as he could not to outwardly betray the inner nervousness he felt.

What if she didn't come? They'd saved Greendale, why would she? This was something they'd started doing for the committee, maybe she didn't find it necessary anymore. Moreover, was he really going to be able to keep his cool? He had been surprised enough when he was able to generate the "wave of passion" that Borchert had told them was needed to get them out of his lair. Even more surprising was the source. And the most surprising thing was how unsurprising it all was.

Jeff was thinking in loops, which only drove him to greater nervousness, which, combined with Annie's tardiness (Where WAS she? It's Annie, she's never late. Maybe she really isn't coming,) nearly made Jeff gather his things to leave.

"Good, Jeff. You're here. I've got some questions for you."

Jeff was startled out of his introspection by a voice that started behind him, and circled around to sit in front of the coffee he'd gotten for Annie.

"Abed? But…why?"

His friend just cocked an eyebrow at him. "Jeff, you look unsettled."

"I'm fine. What is it, Abed?"

Abed nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be quick. Between your tension and the extra coffee, it's clear you're meeting someone here. Anyway, as you know, even though I finished my film degree last year, I'm hoping to work on how I relate better to people, and you're as good a character study as I've ever been able to find. Internal conflict masked by outward bravado. Grizzled lone wolf with a heart of gold. Reluctant leader and friend."

Jeff realized his eyes were as wide as he'd ever felt them before, and blinked back the sudden dryness.

"Abed, does this have a point?"

"Ahhh, glad you asked. Yes. Yesterday, when we were trapped in the old Dean's sanctuary, you used his helmet to cold-start his emotion-sensitive computer and break us out. He said you needed a wave of passion. You made us turn around, so I'm not quite sure what it was. Did you rub your nipples?"

Jeff starts choking on nothing at all, but manages to sputter out a shocked "Excuse me?"

"What? I know that Borchert rubbed his nipples to get the reaction he was able to get from Raquel. I figured you may have made us turn around because you're sensitive about your fondness for…y'know." Abed said as he pointed at Jeff's chest, who gave him a look of questioning and bewilderment in return.

"C'mon Jeff, I know you like nipple play."

Jeff's voice was cold. "Where did you hear that?"

Abed's expression never changed. "Britta told us our second year." Jeff just rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. "Britta, of course. No, Abed, I didn't rub my nipples, and I'd appreciate it if you never mentioned any level of fondness I may or may not have for that particular act to anyone, including, but not limited to me, ever again. Ok?"

"Sure thing. But if it wasn't that, what was it? At first, I thought it might have been related to Britta, since you two had announced marriage plans minutes earlier, but when you two happily broke it off as soon as the Subway crisis was over, I had a hard time reconciling that being your source of passion."

Jeff didn't say anything, just kept staring at Abed, his elbow on the table with his hand over the lower half of his face upside down, so his thumb was at his chin, using the table to support the weight of his upper body. He didn't know what to say, so he just didn't.

Abed didn't let up though, and kept probing. "So, since I couldn't figure it out on my own, I figured I'd go straight to the source. To the man himself. So, what was it? Were you thinking of well-aged Scotch? A luxury car? A bevy of beautiful women fawning over you? A new suit?"

While Abed kept rattling off ideas, Jeff's mind began to wander against his will. He couldn't help remembering things from the past five years. A debate won with a surprising tactic, disappointment that one of their group was leaving, and the subsequent joy when the situation turned out otherwise. He remembered a real conspiracy inspired by a fake one, and a blanket fort falling. He remembered the search for a purple pen, and a political competition spurred on by nothing other than his own bad attitude that nearly cost him more than he wanted to pay, and the relief when the resolution turned out to be a net positive. He remembered the hurt he caused from revelations of indiscretions and denial of truths that he couldn't deny anymore. He remembered silly daydreams with singing and dancing, and him wearing a bright pink shirt that he wouldn't ever be caught dead in. He remembered playing lawyer and giving advice to keep someone better than him from coming down to his level. He remembered a failed couples costume, as well as a failed ski trip. He remembered a couch conversation and an Appletini. He remembered a stupid fantasy with lots of black leather and paintballs. He remembered willingly chasing someone who was way too obsessed with quarters, and a reliable partner for a game of hot lava. He remembered the pride and admiration he felt as the final star was placed on the wall of completed tasks, and he remembered that just hours before that, he had been putting a ridiculous helmet on his head, and praying he could generate the 'wave of passion' that was needed.

When it came down to it, he wasn't even surprised by it. He had been confident he could do it. He just had a hard time admitting to himself why he was going to be able to do it.

"Jeff? Jeff!?" Abed was trying to get his attention. Jeff snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, Abed. Where were we?"

"I was trying to get to the root of what inspired your wave of passion. You didn't respond to any of my suggestions."

Jeff's brows knit. "I think, that…for now, I'll be keeping that one locked up, Abed. No need to give away all my secrets, right?" Abed looked consternated by this refusal of his question, and stood, inability to understand clear on his face. He turned to leave, but then turned back, index finger pointed in the air, and mouth opening to say something, but before he could get out a word, Annie slid into the side of the table he had recently vacated.

She looked across the table at him apologetically. "Jeff, I am so, sooo sorry I'm late. People kept stopping me in the halls and asking me about what had happened, and I just ran behind. I really didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Jeff started to wave off her concern, when she turned, suddenly realizing they weren't alone. "Hey Abed! Are you joining us for coffee this morning?"

Abed looked down back and forth between the two of them. "No thanks, Annie. I just needed to ask Jeff a question, but I get it now." He started to walk towards the exit, and Annie leaned in towards Jeff.

"What does he get?" Annie asked with some concern on her face. Jeff quickly adopted a nonchalant demeanor, and replied "Nothing. Nothing," but raised his voice to yelling levels as he finished with "He gets nothing at all!" making it clear to Annie that he was directing the last towards Abed.

Annie shyly swiped a strand of hair behind an ear, and tried to re-topic the conversation. "So, I have to say, I was a little worried that you might not be here this morning."

Jeff looked at her as if she were crazy. "Why would you think that? I've been pretty reliable about these."

"Well, yeah…but are they really necessary anymore? I mean, we saved Greendale. I figured you'd look forward to taking this time to do a little extra morning primping or something."

Jeff felt his pulse begin to quicken. "Do you want to stop doing these meetings? We can if you want."

Annie's face started to fall, but she quickly saved it, "Only if you want to! I'm happy to stop meeting, or keep meeting, or whatever you like…" her voice trailed off, and she picked it back up, much more quietly. "I've enjoyed doing this, so I'm happy with whatever you decide, Jeff."

Jeff feels his phone vibrate as he blurts out a quick "Then let's keep doing it. I've enjoyed it too."

He misses seeing Annie's pleased smile as he mutters a "hang on a sec" and digs his phone out of his pocket to see a new text from Abed. It's short, and reads simply 'You can't deny it forever.'

Jeff shoves his phone back in his pocket roughly, not sending a reply. He looks back over the table at a still smiling Annie, cradling her coffee in both hands.

"So, Jeff…where do we start this morning? I mean, we saved Greendale, so today's meeting is kind of breaking new ground. We don't have anywhere obvious to start."

Her words echo in his ears. Breaking new ground. He hears her saying it again and again, in an infinite loop in the space of mere seconds. As if he wasn't in control of his body, he hears himself say, "Let's get dinner."

Annie squeals joyfully, and has somehow produced a notebook and a (purple) pen from nowhere. "Jeff! That's perfect! We should have a nice dinner to thank the committee for all their hard work. I'll start finding what the best times for everyone are, and-" Jeff cuts her off abruptly.

"No, Annie, no. That's not what I mean." He sees her face fall again, and realizes it would be so, so easy to just let it go. To just make her think that a group dinner is what he meant. It would get him off the hook again.

But this time, he doesn't want to be off the hook.

"I mean, yes, Annie. We should absolutely do that. I think a group dinner to thank everyone is a brilliant idea. But it's your idea, not mine. I was saying that we should have dinner. You and me."

She takes a handful of moments before she responds, blush starting to spread across her face. "Just the two of us?" The blush deepens as Jeff nods. "When were you thinking?" Jeff's gaze doesn't waver when he says "Tonight."

He knows if he waits, he'll lose his nerve, he'll cancel, he'll find some reason to make it into something else. The iron is hot, he needs to strike. Jeff Winger has never been good about dealing with his emotions honestly, but a computer made it very clear to him that his lies didn't fool everyone. Maybe it's time to tell a few less lies.

His answer makes her blush spread all the way to the tips of her ears. She looks like she's struggling for words, and just nods like a dashboard bobblehead as she grunts out "Uh huh. Ok."

Jeff allows himself a smile. "What time are you done with classes?"

She's starting to relax a bit, and her color is normalizing, though to Jeff she still looks like she's just been told she was part of a lost royal bloodline, and would live out the rest of her days as a princess. The blush is fading, but the smile refuses to. "Four," is her simple reply.

"How about seven?" Another nod. "Does that new Cantonese place over on State sound good?"

"Jeff…that place is really nice." Annie sounds worried, Jeff just acknowledges the truth of her statement. "Yeah, it is. I've been wanting to go though, and I know you like that kind of food…so, is it a date?"

The blush comes back full force, and she's back to just nodding and smiling.

Jeff doesn't really know what comes after this part. He and Annie usually stayed here talking for another hour or so, so he knows she knows he's lying when he gives his regrets and says he has to get off to teach class.

He also knows she understands why he's lying about why he has to leave, and doesn't really care.

What he doesn't know is how things will go tonight. Will it be awkward? Will it be like a high school date with a lot of nerves and missteps? Will it prove out his oft-repeated statement that they're really just friends? Would it be like a virtual repeat of his encounter with Borchert's computer, forcing him to confront emotions he was experienced at burying? Would he and Annie be arriving on campus tomorrow together, having had their coffee date at his kitchen bar that morning over breakfast? Would things become so awkward that their meeting for coffee would come to a screeching halt, with all pretenses for it now completely lost?

Jeff just didn't know, but he knew that he wasn't able to keep denying things anymore, and took the presented opportunity. Where they went with it from there was up to the two of them, and he was actually looking forward to finding out what happened.

He just had one last thing to do, he thought, as he pulled out his phone. He composed a quick text message and sent it, then paused for a moment, and sent a follow-up.

"Shut up, Abed."  
"And thanks."


End file.
